A Bit Of Confusion
by TheMightyTurkey
Summary: Sirius has alot of friends and he dates alot of girls so it no wonder that he gets these two things mixed up every now and again...especially when it concerns a chocolate loving werewolf SBRL Rating may go up
1. Annoyence, Bed and Chocolate

_Italics-Sirius' thoughts.  
_Enjoy!

_Bed. Sleep. Lie. Comfy. Bed. Comfy. Warm._  
"Rem pass me my socks! _ Noise. Shut. Out. Bed. Comfy. Lie. Warm._

"THANKS MATE!" _Bed...Comfy...Warm.._.

"James. Have we got potions today?" _Comfy...Warm...Stay..._

"Nah, thats tomorrow Wormtail." _BED...COMFY...WARM...SHUT...THEM...OUT!_  
"Oh, thanks!"  
"OH FOR MERLINS SAKE! WILL YOU LOT SHUT THE HELL UP SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP!" As Sirius Blacks voice echoed around the dorm room there was silence as his word sunk in.  
"Ohhh, looks like someone needs their worming shots," snickered James, "chill, we were just getting ready for breaky."  
_Worming...breakfast...hungry...food...hang on what time is it?  
_"Speaking of breakfast we are going to be late. You had better get ready Siri. It is already ten to. We will meet you there. Come on Wormtail, you know how you get when your hungry." As Remus' light, calm voice filled the room Sirius turned in anguish towards the Amber eyed werewolf. "You're not going to leave me are you? You can't do that RemRem...I don't like being alone...you know how i get..." _Time for the master weapon. This always gets to him. Haha they shalt NEVER leave me to be on my own forever! I shalt conquor them all! _Sirius' eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears as he finished his speech. He turned his head to the side slightly to cover up the fact that he was about to cry. Sirius knew without looking that Remus was beginning to get uncomfortable. "I...well...I suppose that I could" _Hazzah! _"Well I suppose that I have to stay don't I. It is what friends do..." Remus concluded with a sigh.  
"OH REMMY THANK YOU! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME REALLY!" Sirius shreiked as he threw himself into his friends arms, a blush forming throughout Remus' pale his made Sirius' grin get even bigger, if possible, that was until James decided to ruin it...  
"Oh, come on Moons, you fall for his 'Puppy Dog look every time! He needs to learn how to be alone! He isn't going to rule the world you know!" _That's what you think stick head! _"Lets go to breaky and let him be alone for once!"  
"But...but..Moony you..you..promised" Sirius finished in a whisper.  
"I did promise James..in a way..." backed up Remus.  
"YAY!" Sirius took another running jump into Remus' arms but was stopped half way by a thick wall of glass. "No more hugs." Remus glared, pointing his wand at Sirius. He had said it in no more than a whisper but the message was clear, Sirius nodded to Remus before running over to James and hugging him goodbye. "Merlin's underpants Pads, I am only going to the hall not Japan. Calm down!" James gasped out from the bone crusher the animagi was giving him.  
"I'll have a hug!" squeaked a small voice to the left.  
"Don't make me eat you Wormtail!" Sirius answered jokingly.  
James and Peter left the dorm eventually leaving Sirius and Remus on their own. Remus sighed lightly before reaching under his bed for a book, pulling out 'Wuthering Heights' he sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Sirius to finish getting ready for the day. He heard the shower being turned on and moaned in annoyance. Sirius spent at least twenty minutes in there every morning and today they did not have twenty minutes left. In fact to be quite frank they would be lucky if they had five minutes left after how long they had spent wasting time!

Ten minutes later and Sirius was out of the shower, in record time I might add! He was completely dressed and currently brushing through his thick black locks.  
"Have you ever wondered how I keep my hair so luscious, RemRem?" Sirius asked his bookworm of a friend.  
Sighing Remus answered his question with more than a hint of exasperation in his voice "Honestly Sirius, no, no I have not and I do not believe that I ever will so please don't tell me or I may have to find James' revolver and kill myself! And DON'T CALL ME REMREM!"  
"Why does James have a revolver?"  
"Oh good Lord!" Remus moaned quietly to himself in anguish.  
"I'm ready now RemRem! Let us be off!" Sirius cried in his happy-go-lucky way. Remus just shut his eyes in response and stood.

As they made their way down to potions lesson the young friends began to realise just how hungry they were. Turning their heads to each other an unspoken conversation took place between them.  
_Food...  
**We could go to the kitchen, but we would miss first lesson...  
**It's only herbology...  
**It could be important...  
**Food...  
**Good point lets go!**  
SCORE!  
_So they sprinted towards he kitchens hand in hand to get the most important meal of the day.

When the reached the kitchens Sirius reached out his left hand to tickle the pear. The door swung in and Remus sighed lightly as the sweet aroma of chocolate hit his sensitive werewolf nose. Sirius smiled lightly as he watched the auburn haired boy next to him sway lightly in delight as he picked out the aroma of his favourite food, chocolate, obviously.  
_God, he looks so beautiful when he is smiling like that....hang on...back it up people did I just say that Moon's is beautiful? God I really do need to sleep more!  
_Sirius pulled out of his daze to see Remus looking at him with excitement written all over his face.  
"C'mon Siri! The have _chocolate_!" Remus was literally on the balls of his feet rocking in happiness. "Well then what are we waiting for then? Ready Teddy?" Sirius answered with a smirk that was so painfully Sirius.  
"Ready Freddy!" Remus replied with a gleam in his eyes. They stepped into the kitchen and straight into a swarm of House Elves.  
"Misters Black and Lupin! Would you like any chocolate? Just come this way if you wish for some". A small voice squeaked whilst directing them to the right. Remus was over there like a shot before the elf had even finished. By the time Sirius had gotten over there Remus was on his second bar of chocolate. Sirius watched in wonderment as his friend bit into the bar slowly, not wanting to miss a single moment, before sucking gently on the piece he was eating. Licking his lips slowly Remus sighed. "God, Pad's you have got to try some of this. It is fan-fucking-tastic!"  
"Hmmm" Sirius answered as his friend bit into the bar once again only to make a low moan this time. _Merlin's bum-oley that is the best thing I have ever seen. I might have a piece of that chocolate myself if it tastes that good!  
_Sighing deeply Sirius grabbed a bar from the side and began to chew on the home made delicacies.  
_Bloody hell that is good! I could get used to this. All I have to do now is to give the recipe to Kreature. I should...mmmmhhhh berries...._

----------------------------------  
Will be continued!  
Tell me what you think!  
Yes I know it's short!  
Love and house elf made chocolate to all reviewers!

Next time...Lessons...Quidditch...And...Angst!


	2. Hufflepuffs, Notes and Makeup

**Disclaimer: Ha...I wish...**

--------------  
Sirius' stomach gave an almighty lurch as he lay back against the cold marble of the kitchen floor, "Moons, I think we ate too much...Moony?" A heave to the left drew Sirius' attention to the corner next to him.  
Sat in it was a tinged green boy pouring his breakfast on to the carpet. He drew a shuddering breath before muttering "so worth it.." into the recently filled bin.  
"God, Moons! Are you okay?" asked a concerned looking Sirius, desperate not to look that way, he didn't deal to well with sick. Remus nodded to him before wiping his mouth and getting to his feet shakily, "don't worry Pads, I just needed to empty my stomach apparently," he laughed lightly before adding, "I just ate a bit too much is all. Happens all the time there is no need to worry, Siri."  
He strode over to the door with a light wobble in his step and turned to Sirius, "Come on we have transfiguration next. We can't be late!"  
"Okay but if you throw up...don't blame me!" whispered Sirius lightly under his breath.

As they strolled down the corridor talking aimlessly Sirius managed to walk right into a Hufflepuff. She skidded back slightly before crashing to the floor with what sounded like a rather painful bang.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" she cried out quietly from the floor whilst pulling her books towards herself. Sirius gave her a look of disbelief before letting out a bark like laugh.  
"What have you got to be sorry for? I walked into you! I should be apologizing!" He laughed.  
"Oh...ermm...okay? Apology accepted. I'm Clara by the way." She muttered so quietly that Remus had to take a step forward to hear her.  
Sirius took the time she took to speak to look at her. She had shoulder length hair with a long side swept fringe. It was a goldenly-brown colour that fell down in light waves. She looked up and he was able to see her face. Her eyes were a golden colour with light brown speckled in them that Sirius could swear he had seen before he just could not place on whom he had seen them. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had a scattering of freckles over her face.

Sirius smirked slightly before composing himself. "And I am Sirius," he answered, "I would just like to say that Clara is such a beautiful and unheard of name. Your parents must have had taste as lovely as you are!"  
Clara began to blush a deep pink before stuttering out "w-well...thank-thank you. I...erm..It was my grandmothers name."  
Sirius gasped theatrically before replying "and is your Grandmother as wonderful as you are? You know I was thinking that maybe you and I could discuss your Grandmother over a couple of butterbeers on the next Hogsmeade trip. What do you say?" He asked whilst looking at her gently from under his eyelashes.  
"I..Yes..yes, I would love too!" she shrieked.  
"Fantastic, see you then." shouted Sirius from over his shoulder whilst waltzing away, "lets go Remus!"

"That was cruel Siri."  
"What are you talking about Rem? I see nothing cruel about arranging a date with a Hufflepuff." Sirius answered his friend lightly.  
"You know that you have a date with Jasmine from Ravenclaw that day." Remus spoke strictly, hoping it would get through to his friend.  
"Ohhh yeah," Sirius replied, "Oh well I can leave that Hufflepuff..."  
"Clara."  
"Yeah, her, and then go on to meet up with that slag from Ravenclaw." He shrugged.  
"Sirius! You can not treat people that way! It isn't right!" Remus said, completely shocked at his friends behavior.  
Sirius simply shrugged before dragging the flabbergasted werewolf into transfiguration.

"Ahhh Misters Black and Lupin. So nice of you to join us. 10 minutes late for lesson. I am surprised at you Mister Lupin. Not so mush you Black. Now sit!" Professor Barleigh, their transfiguration teacher ranted at the pair as they took some seats at the back, near James.

Three minutes later James passed Sirius a note:  
Paddy, dude, where were you? You missed herbology. I got stuck with Peter, he nearly wet himself when he realized we would be partners.

Sirius scrawled back in his ridiculous writing:  
_Sorry, Prongs. But me and Moony missed breakfast so we skipped and went to the kitchens._

Wait? MOONY skipped lesson? God, what is the world coming to?

_Dude, don't joke! Moons is a marauder too you know!  
__**And I am able to read Prongs. I could skip lesson if I wished! I just never had reason too before now!  
**_

Okay, sorry Moony. I won't say it again.

_**Thank you Prongs.**_

No problem. Sorry about leaving you alone with princess there. I always forget how long it takes him to do his hair. Good grief! I swear it isn't normal!

**_I know. You would not believe how long he took to choose his 'outfit'!  
_**_Heyyyy..._

But they are all the same...it's a_ school uniform!  
**  
That's what I said!  
**I can see you know!  
**  
**_Shut up Pads we are having a conversation. Anyway I swear even my Mum isn't as mental about the 'right outfit' as Padfoot is!  
_About me! And Hey! Don't compare me to girls!_

**Haha! He once put makeup on when I had to wait for him!  
**That was a joke! And very personal!

You are joking!  
_Yes he is!_

**No, I'm not! I have never seen anything like it! He must of done it before though because it was flawless!****  
**_I have not! I just have a very steady hand!_

Please tell me you took pictures!  
_Please don't!_

**Yeah, I did. Sirius asked me to so he could look back on 'this momentous day' as he put it!  
**Why Moony? I thought we had something special! I thought we had trust!  
**Think again Padfoot.  
**Waaaaaaaa (insert puppy dog eyes here)

Haha. Show me the pictures later Moony! And Padfoot...you can't put puppy dog eyes on paper, you dick! It doesn't really have the same effect.  
_Shit! I forgot!_

**Don't swear Padfoot. It is a disgusting habit.**

But Prongs swore!

**No arguing!**

Sorry...

HA!

_**Don't gloat Prongs, it's rude.**_

Sorry Moony.

**_Thank you.  
_  
Can I join in you guys?  
**_Sorry Wormtail but lessons nearly over and you are the note taker this lesson.  
_**  
**Just as Sirius slid the note over to Peter the bell indicating break rang. As the rest of the class got there stuff together Sirius turned to Remus and said with his best puppy dog face:  
"Please don't show him the pictures RemRem."_**  
**_Remus just laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of this chapter. I know it's short but I have to revise and I was going to do the whole story in short chapters.  
Sorry I didn't get the Quidditch match in but I wanted to put in the note passing in.  
Please review if you have read it! I have had over 100 readers and not one single review! If you all reviewed then I would have...a lot of reviews! Haha

I promise next time....Quidditch and more Sirius flirtationness!

Love x The Mighty Turkey x  
Remember to Read and Review!**_  
_**_  
__  
**  
**_


End file.
